Home Office Dispatch 5
FOR EYES ONLY 'From the Office of the Home Secretary: ' 'To the Office of the Imperial Chancellor; ' 'To the Office of the Director of the ISSB; ' 'To the Office of the Justice Secretary; ' 'To the Imperial Office. ' Operation Orpheus A new investigation has been launched on the bombings occurred in Corrintrin. Given the delicacy of the situation; the public hysteria and mass panic reported by the press; the extend of the deaths; and the death of the late Empress-Mother, the Home Office has find it fitting to initiate an investigation on the perpetrators of the attacks. Rergardless of the identity of the terrorists, it is certain that this was a carefully planned moved aimed at sowing distress and uncertainty in the hearts of the public. Therefore, it is of upmost importance for both the government and the Imperial Office to act swiftly in order to appease the masses and avoid Civil Disobedience and the rupture of the Rule of Law. Hency why, once more, and given the reccomendation on behalf of the Imperial Office of the installment of Martial Law, the Home Office does hereby thoroughly urge the NSL - or National Security Levels - system to be put in place. The dispatch including the full description of said system, which was specially designed to tackle situations such as the current one, will be annexed at the end of this file. Furthermore, the Home Office believes that there might be a connection, albeit indirect, between the bombings and NFPWP fanatics. The ISSB and the Home Office have reasons to suspect that a cult-like organization, including evaded high-raking members of the now defunct party and scientists of the Multi-National United corporation (likewise dismantled), was planning some sort of terrorist attempt with the pathogens. More details, however, will be entailed ahead. When linked to the current scenario of public mayhem, it is our strongest belief that such may be used to trigger an even more horrific attack. Therefore, given the context in which we find ourselves, Operation Orpheus will be closely tied to Operation Ozymandias. File containing the description of the NSL Operation Ozymandias, Phase II To whom it may concern, let it be known that Operation Ozymandias has commenced its second phase, nicknamed "Desert". After the findings of ISSB agents, it was concluded by both the Home Office and the Imperial Secret Services Bureau that an extensive investigation on the nature and purpose of the pathogens discovered should be conducted. The aforementioned investigation is now underway, and has already managed to gather significant evidence regarding the nature and essence of the compounds. Files seized in the headquarters of the Multi-National United corporation have also been been compiled as evidence, alongside personal testimonies and wire recordings. Moreover, as mentioned before, there are reasons to believe that an elusive covenant may be plotting to make use of these viruses in order to achieve some yet unknown objective. In order to better understand the depth and likelihood of these theories, extensive testimony gathering has already commenced. Furthermore, given the precedents of ruse de guerre tactis employed by the NFPWP (including violent attacks and assassination attempts), the investigation on the recent attempt on the life of Xander Owens, leader of the NFFP, will be tied to Operation Ozymandias and run alongside Operation Orpheus. Signed, '' ''William Crest, Home Secretary Category:The Imperial Constitution